Monster or Destroyer
by thecrownedclown1
Summary: what would happen if twilight sparkle attacked earth and the president sent a 12 year old boy into the past to stop twilight. But is she realy that evil. Twilight Sparkle x oc sorry for the short chapters this will be long to make up for the short chapters. comments wanted. If you want a character pm me. I'm accepting ideas because I'm running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Out of the frying pan **

"_Death's Spear" Twilight said and a group of spears appeared around her and launched at me. i dogged and then used the spell "Gods Will" which surrounded me in a protective shield. _

"_Why Ice Fire I thought we were friends" Twilight cried while trying to get past my shield._

"_We are, but I cant let you destroy Equestria" I said before my shield started to flicker. "ahhhh" i screamed when twilight broke thru my shield. I was breathing heavily when she stabbed me with one of her spears. _

"_Why Ice Fire, why" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out._

** 8 years earlier **

** Earth**

** "**Ethan we need you to use the prototype dimension blinker to save us" the president of the united states said.

'What are you talking about, Im just a twelve year old kid" I stated.

"Just listen, take this" he said when he handed me a bulky wrist guard.

"Sir she's here" one of the guards said.

"Whats here" I said

"Don't worry about that just type in equestria and press the green button"

"Why am i going to a kids show" but after I said that I looked up and saw a purple pony floating above us and was surrounded with dark spears.

"Where is he" she screamed. The spears then launched at us and I managed to dodge them.

"Go" the president pleaded

I pressed the button and was whooshed into a portal. Then I wished I stayed to protect my family.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

**And into the fire**

**Equestria**

I woke up in a field. It was raining and I had no idea what to do or who the pony was. but then I remembered watching the show a couple times and I remembered the name, Twilight sparkle. Then I felt a tug in my gut and my hands started to change into hoofs. _Ponification _i thought. then the pain rolled in and i blacked out. When I awoke I saw a white allicorn with a rainbow colored mane and the first name that came into my head was _Princess Celestia_. i tried to get u and bow but my hooves wouldn't move.

"Don't move, your hurt just lay down" she said and I obeyed 'Thank you" I said as I blacked out again.

When i awoke I found myself in a small room. It was cold and damp with the smell of oranges and flowers. _Strange _I thought to my self, what is this place and how did i get here. all I remembered was that fateful day that the dark pony came to destroy, that could not have been twilight sparkle she was too nice. Who was she and who was she looking for. While I was in deep thought the princess walked in, at first I did not notice her but then I saw her and I bowed.

"Princess pleased to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too, what is your name" she asked

I did not know what my name was here, I had just came out of a world that was being destroyed and I knew i shouldn't keep a princess waiting. "My name is Ice Fire"

It was the first name to pop into my head.

"Well how would you like to be taught by me as my student" she asked me.

"I would love that but you just met me how do you I'm not here to destroy Equestria I could be an assassin for all you know."

"Because I can tell that you are not an assassin or you are not trying to destroy Equestria. I trust you" she said.

"Ok but don't you have another student" I asked

"Yes her name is Twilight Sparkle"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Who are you**

I was walking dow the hall heading to the room where I will be taught from now on when the device I used to get here started vibrating. I forgot it existed. When I took it off it started a recorded message.

"_Whoever is listening to this needs to know that when twilight sparkle turns 20 she changes and goes mad we need whoever is listening to this message to stop than from happening, over and out_"

I couldn't believe what I heard it really was twilight sparkle who destroyed my home. I could not let that happen. I missed my family and friends and I wish I knew what happened to them and even what happened to that crazed president who thought i could save the world, I'm just 12 years old!

When I got to the training room a purple pony was there reading some books. When she saw me she froze I said "Hi nice to meet you" but she kept staring at me.

Then she finally asked me "Who are you"

I answered "Im Ice Fire, and you are" even though I already knew the answer.

"Im Twilight Sparkle" she said with a smile.

I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The start of a friendship or something greater**

For the first couple of weeks our training went well. We learned basic spells that were really useful. Twilight and I became friends and we read books with each other and we practiced magic together.

My mind said _get away from her, while my heart said become friends with her it might help me save my family._

The day before the summer sun celebration Princess Celestia wanted to see how much we learned. we had a dummy to test our spells on. Twilight got her spells dead on while I had trouble. When I finally managed a spell there was an explosion in the distance. I looked out the window and a saw a hole in the castle. Then all of the sudden the door to the training room blew open and a group of ponies came in wielding weapons they nocked out princess celestia and then they said "give us Twilight Sparkle now"

It took up all the courage I could muster but I said "NO, you will not touch her or the princess" then I yelled "Gods will" and a shield formed around Twilight and the princess.

"Gods might" and a sword of pure energy appeared and I was surprised but I still needed to protect twilight and the princess. "If you want to live I recommend you run" then the soldiers ran away but before I could help the princess up i blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Forbidden or Hidden**

When I awoke I found myself in my room and I wondered how I got here and what happened. Then I remembered what happened.

"Is Twilight and the princess ok" I said and started to panic.

"yes we are okay but twilight is wondering if you are okay" the princess said.

'Why would she worry about me i almost got her killed"

"No, her being my student almost got her killed"

"Don't blame yourself tis wouldn't have happened if I hadn't came here and allowed you to take me in as your student."

The princess looked sad like I just proved her suspicions but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door and then twilight sparkle walked in.

"Hi, how are you feeling" twilight said with a smile.

"Im fine how about you"

"good"

"Hahaha, ill leave you two alone ill be back in a couple of minuets, bye" the princess said.

"bye" me and twilight said in unison.

Then when the princess left twilight got up and kissed me. I kid you not, she actually kissed me. Then she asked "why did you risk your life for us, the princess had guards that could have helped"

"I know but did you see them when the attack happened, they just stood there like they were in a trance. Once I get better I'm going to study the magic that I used and spells that can control ponies. I might be able to find out who attacked you and the princess"

"Why don't you just forget about this incident and just move on"

"I cant I need to know how to protect you"

"Ok, but the princess will be back soon so you can ask her"

"Here she comes"

Then the princess walked in and said "Hello"

"Hi princess, I have a question"

"Sure what is it"

"What was that magic I used"

The princess looked nervous like she was trying to decide if she should tell me or not.

"It was arcane magic it is to powerful for ponies so we locked it away it was forbidden to ponies everywhere. Only us allicorns know about arcane magic. Thats how a certain allicorn turned evil she found the book and used spells to make her more powerful." the princess looked sad like she was remembering someone dear to her then I remembered _ Nightmare moon aka princess luna_.

"Are you talking about nightmare moon"

The princess looked panicked she was probably thinking _how could he know that does he know who she really is_.

But then a guard walked in and told the princess that she was needed.

"By you two"

But I wanted to know was it forbidden or hidden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** birthday in Canterlot **

"Happy birthday" twilight said

My reply was "Ehh?"

"Its your birthday, November 22"

"It cant be you must be joking"

"Nope even look at the calendar"

I did and she was right, it said November 22, I was shocked I showed up in October how could it be November already.

"Ok so its my birthday what about it"

"We are going to celebra-"

"Oh no. I'm not going to celebrate my birthday, all the other times I try to celebrate it ends badly" I said.

"Come on pleeeeeeease" she pleaded.

"Fine but it ends badly don't say I didn't warn you"

We went to go get a cake and I thought _can i please have a good birthday for once._ We got the cake and then not even a minuet later my head started to hurt. Twilight asked "Whats wrong"

"Im fine its just a headache...ahhh" I yelled when my head started to bleed.

"Someone help Help"

Then I heard voices in my head_ "you must kill her to save your world, do it, do it, do it, do it,do it now" then I blacked out._

My dreams were even worse

"_Die die die" twilight said as she threw spears at the princess. _

"_Why are you doing this twilight" the princess said with a sad look in her eye._

"_Because you abandoned me, you all abandoned me you all must die" Twilight screamed._

"_We didn't abandon you we tried to help you, I tried to help you" I yelled._

"_You sided with them. Why did you side with them. FINAL CATASTROPHE" she yelled and the whole castle exploded. _

"_Gods will" I yelled out and a protective shield formed around the princess. But I was too slow to put one around me. When the explosions stopped I fell to the ground._

"_why do you care about the princess more than yourself" she asked while standing above me. "Deaths Spear" she said and her spears appeared,"Now it is time for you to die" and she stabbed down._

_But before the spear reached me I yelled "Esylums promise" and I was teleported to my old room. I could feel myself weakening so that means that my shield was still around the princess. I breathed a sigh of relief. _

I awoke suddenly and panicked. But the first thing I saw was the cake that twilight got and I remembered that I collapsed while on the way home. I wondered where twilight was and my thoughts were answered when twilight walked in.

"You feeling better"

"Yea my head still hurts but it will get better soon"

"Good lets have some cake" twilight cut two pieces of the cake and we ate. It was amazing was all I could think.

Then I looked at the time 7:45. I said lets get to sleep we can talk tomorrow"

"Ok see you tomorrow" she said as she left the room.

I was afraid to go to sleep and I was awake all night


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Nightmares**

A couple days later we started studying more spells. My headache disappeared and everything was fine.

Then one night I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking about that dream, was it a vision of the future or a projection from some unseen force trying to confuse me.

" Hello are you awake" someone whispered. I turned around and I saw twilight and I calmed down. _Its just twilight _I thought.

"Sorry to wake you. I'll leave"she said.

"No its fine, what do you need"

'This is going to sound childish but I had a nightmare and it scared me more than you can guess. So I came to see if you could help"

"Sure do you want to sleep in here tonight"

"If you don't mind" she said shyly.

"Its fine you can have the bed. I'll take the couch"

"Ok sorry"

"Its fine"

Then I finally fell asleep. I never said it was a peaceful sleep.

_ "She must die it is the only way to save Equestria. We have to kill her" applejack said._

"_No we can still save her. I just need to get close to her" I shouted._

_Then my head started hurting and I said "Gods will" and I said "If you feel a headache warn me, I think twilight learned the spell I hoped she wouldn't"_

"_What" Rainbow dash asked_

"_A spell that allows her to control other ponies" _

"_What I have never heard of that before" Rarity said._

"_Because it was forbidden. the princess was scared that some pony would use it against her" _

"_Watch out" spike yelled when he saw a bunch of spears flying towards us._

I awoke with a start. These dreams were getting more frequent. I needed to find out what they are and where they came from.


	8. Chapter 8

** This is the first chapter that includes the mane six and spike. spike has been in this the whole time My oc just has not met him till now. Oh and aka the oc is having a struggle in his mind so that explains the black outs you will learn from what later.**

**Chapter 8**

** The beginning of the end**

** Three years later**

"Celestia is sending me to Ponyville to get the town ready for the summer sun celebration. I'll see you later" twilight said.

"Who's he" the young dragon asked.

"Don't be rude spike. This is Ice Fire"

"Hi. I'll try to be there. I am getting a chariot later"

"Ok I hope you make it, bye" she said as she got on the chariot.

_Today is the start _I thought _This begins now. _

Later I got on the chariot and went to Ponyville. I got there late but I knew what was about to happen I walked in right when the event started. I thought _3...2...1 _and I heard a loud gasp and looked up at the podium and there was no one there only a black cloud that formed into a dark Alicorn. She threatened to never let the sun rise again.

I knew that twilight will be going to the forest to find the elements so I decided to follow her in secret. I saw a group of 5 ponies walk up to twilight and started to talk.

I did not notice but a dark cloud was surrounded me _leave this place now leave them to me _"no twilight is my friend. Why would I leave" I yelled but the strange presence was gone.

I followed twilight and saw them walking to a rocky cliff and I debated with my self _should I help them or should I sit and watch_. But before I could decide twilight fell of the cliff. It took all my willpower to not help because I know what happens next' AppleJack grabbed twilight and she talked to her then twilight let go. The two Pegasus's flew up and caught twilight while she was falling. I decided to go on ahead and make sure the rest of this went right. I walked on and came across a manticore. _I don't want to awaken this._ so I walked on. I came across a raging river and just jumped "Heavens leap" and aI jumped across the river and kept walking. I went thru a dark part of the forest. There was only the broken bridge left "Heavens Leap" I jumped over the gap and kept walking.

"You've gone to far" a loud voice said.

"I'm not here to fight I want to know why your heart became black and you turned into what you are, Nightmare Moon" I turned around and there she was, in her armor. "You will be defeated"

"NO"

"Yes the elements are on their way and they will stop you"

"NO" she yelled and she threw me into a room in the castle. "They will not stop me" and she shut the door.

I waited for a couple of minuets and I heard 6 ponies talking. Twilight was going to stay while the rest went outside. When they left I nocked on the door and I heard steps.

_Please open the door_ and my prayers were answered when twilight opened the door and saw me.

"Hi"

"How did you get here and why are you locked in a room"

"I'll explain later just get to the elements"

A black fog started to surround the elements twilight saw and ran towards the elements and she teleported.

_Perfect _but then I remembered that the other 5 ran into the room and I jumped into the room. I heard them talking about why twilight was gone and I saw a light in a tower and they apparently did to.

I followed them because I wanted to see the elements in action and I got there just in time the elements were about to exorcise Nightmare Moon's dark side. She saw me and said "You" but before she could move the elements used their power to destroy Nightmare moon and leave luna alive.

Celestia then appeared in the room and I hid. She asked luna if she wanted to be her friend. She said yes. I Knew how this ended so I decided to leave.

i heard the others behind me and jumped into the room that Luna locked me in and I heard twilight say that she will catch up with the others.

When the others left I walked out of my hiding place.

"Hi, nice work. You managed to defeat nightmare moon"

Then she turned around and smacked me. "Why are you here. I thought you were still in Canterlot"

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time"

ANd we left the destroyed castle. _The end is now get ready_ I thought _Lets do this._


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

** Friends in unexpected places **

I finally bought a house in Ponyville and I decided to walk around the town. I walked to the library and and walked in. I saw twilight writing a letter to the princess.

"Hi" I said.

Twilight turned around and gasped. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Woah there, I just came to see if you wanted to go on a walk"

"Sure but why" she asked

"Because I've been lonely lately, so I thought I'd come here"

"Ok lets go"

We started walking and we eventually got to the ever free forest.

"Come on lets go"

We kept going and I heard a rustle in the woods. I first thought it was a bunny or something. We kept walking and I heard a "The punishment of the narwhales shall be enforced" and a blood red pony jumped out of the shadows and charged at twilight.

"Gods will" I yelled and like usual a shield appeared around twilight.

The blood red pony struck the shield with what appeared to be a great sword. He flew back and landed.

He charged and he said "She must die, its her fault" and he kept attacking.

"Gods punishment; innocence" and my usual sword grew and the energy released from my sword could power a town for a month. I felt a surge in my body and I swung and blocked a strike from the crimson pony's sword.

_Kill him, kill her. Kill them all_ a voice said. I fought its influence and i will fight its influence until the end.

"NO" I screamed and I yelled "Divine seal: earth" and a circular symbol appeared around the crimson pony "Release" the seal then activated and surrounded the crimson pony in a Cage made out of wood, dirt, mud and stone.

"You want to try that again"I yelled. But before I could do another spell the great sword flew out of the cage and stabbed me.

I fell to the ground._ NO I cannot die here. Its not time yet. I must fight._ I got up and my cage disappeared. I finally got a good look at the crimson pony. He reminded me of a pony a friend drew at brony con. _Liam._

"Stop" I yelled. "Try and remember me. Look through your memories. Its Ethan"

I saw him racking his brain trying to remember "Its you, but what are you doing with her"

"Just leave. Dont let twilight see you again it might make her mad. Also what is your name here"

He paced around and said "SwordDancer"

"Ok, leave SwordDancer, I recommend you ovoid celestial guards"

"Why are you letting him go, he stabbed you" I heard twilight say wit tears in her eyes.

I turned and smiled "Its fine he was being influenced by a dark spirit"

And he ran off. He was gone before I could turn around. "Wow he's fast" I said before I fell to the ground. My shield around Twilight dissipated and twilight rushed towards me.

"IceFire"

"I'm ok but I have a feeling that weapon does more than cuts and stabs"

I was not strong enough to move but twilight did not leave me behind. She picked me up and carried me to Ponyville. she yelled "Help" and her other five friends came and saw me and rushed to help. They carried me to the hospital and took me to a room where a group of doctors loomed over me. I finally allowed my self to drift into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Meet the Neighbors **

I woke up in a hospital room. I knew how I got here but where were the doctors. I got stabbed in the chest! I looked at where the wound should be and there was no marks. I felt the blood on my chest and I knew the pony's were not advanced enough to completely make a scar go away. And no amount of healing magic could erase a scar or organ bleeding.

My mind was racing. I heard the door open and I saw twilight walk in.

"HI twilight"

"Hi, how are you feeling"

"Good" I decided not to tell her about the scar healing so quickly.

"Thats good. But I think you might want to know..." Her friends walked in before she finished her sentence.

"Hi" The white pony said.

"Hi everypony, what are you all doing here"

"Cut to the chase, what were you doing in the EverFree forest" The rainbow maned pony yelled.

"RainbowDash don't yell at the pony who saved twilights life" the white pony said to who I presume is RainbowDash.

"I'll tell you what you want but don't blame me if you don't like what you hear"

They hesitated before saying "Who are you"

"IceFire"

"What were you doing in the forest"

"Taking a walk"

"Why would you take a walk in the forest"

"Because I was bored"

"What does your cutie mark mean"

That question made me hesitate. I did not want to answer that. "Fine, its the symbol of the arcane. My talent is magic. Just like twilight here"

"thats all our questions. We will find out who you are. And you do anything to hurt twiley yall will not see the light of day, you hear me" said the orange pony.

"Loud and clear"

"Good, lets go girls" she said.

They left the room and they looked mad.

I got up and walked out of the building.

I went to my house and jumped onto my bed.

_Wow the neighbors are feisty, they need to lighten up._


	11. Chapter 11

**My oc learned the pony's names and that is why he knows their names.**

**these chapters are short because its the prologue. When the actual fighting starts then the chapters will start getting lengthy.**

** Chapter 11**

** Fight or Flight**

"November 22. My 17th birthday. The only bad thing is that I'm in ponyville and if pinky catches wind of this, I don't want to think about it"

I decided to take a walk around town. I stopped at the library to borrow a book. I hoped that twilight wasn't there.

I walked in the door and saw twilight "Happy birthday" she said.

"Yeah can I borrow a book for a while" I asked.

"Sure, but are you going to celebrate"

"No I might get a cake and just read in my house. My birthdays are always bad and I don't want anypony to get hurt" I said while remembering my 13 birthday. "That includes me"

I did not notice at first but pinky pie walked into the room and gasped.

"Crap" I yelled and I ran out of the room.

"It's your birthday" she said excitedly and started to chase me.

"Shi..." and before I could finish my sentence Pinky took out her party cannon.

She yelled "PARTY" and her cannon let loose streamers and confetti.

"No, I was to slow"

I tried to hide but pinky kept popping out of fruit stands and other random places.

"What in tarnation is going on" Apple jack said when she walked in into the town square.

"Its sompony's birthday" Pinky said with a smile.

"Who's birthday is it" Rainbow dash said.

"His" and she pointed her hoof at me.

"You. We told y'all to stay away from us" AppleJack said.

"So I cant live here, is that what your saying' I yelled

"Yeah, that what I mean, now leave"

"Fine" I said and I started to leave.

"Wait" I turned around a saw Twilight running up. 'Where are you going"

"Your friends don't want me here so i'm leaving"

"What" she turned and said "girls why don't you like IceFire"

"Because he almost got you killed"

"You should ask for the whole story before you make assumptions" I said.

"Shut up"

"Don't yell at him. You don't even know who he really is" twilight yelled and started to cry.

"Don't cry, its fine. Before you accuse me look at the facts" I said as I walked off with Twilight.

"Twilight, darling don't leave. We're only worried about you safety" Rarity said.

"So you accuse innocent stallions of trying to hurt me" she yelled before turning the corner.

I took her back to the library. "Sorry twi, its my fault"

"No its mine I've never spoken about you so they became suspicious when they saw me carry you out of the forest. Did you just call me twi?"

"Sorry"

"No its fine. I kind of like it" she said. She smiled at me and she said "Do you want that book still"

"Yeah do you have a book that is about advanced magic?"

"Yeah just a sec" she said before running into the other room "Ahhhh"

I charged into the room and saw a couple of ponies that looked like the ones I scared off when I was younger. "So your back. Bad idea. Divine sea: air" I said and a gust of air pushed the attackers away from twilight. "Twi get behind me"

_Fight or flight. Choose, choose now _"Twi get ready to run" _3...2...1... _"Run"

We turned and ran. The ponies were stunned at fist but they finally started to pursue us. "Lets lead them to the forest. It will reduce the damage" I said

"Ok" Twilight said. We ran for the forest and before we reached the forest twilights friends walked in front of us.

"What are you running for" RainbowDash said.

"Cant talk trying not to die"

"What" said AppleJack. Se looked behind us and gasped.

"Yeah so if you want to live I suggest you run"

We ran until we reached the forest. "Now we fight"

"What! Are you crazy" Rarity said.

"Yep" I said. "Gods Punishment: Innocence" and my sword appeared. "Bring it"

The assassins appeared and saw my sword. This time they did not run but they looked scared.

"Give us twilight" they said in unison.

"Wow, thats creepy. Well you have two choices. Number 1, you can run and leave us alone or option number 2 you can fight and lose. Whats your choice"

"Shut up Mistress. You should have killed her long ago"

"For one Im a guy and for two who's your mistress"

"Oh I see you still haven't influenced this stallion. Your getting weak"

The pieces fit perfectly "I get it now, the voice in my head, the sudden knowledge of the arcane arts, the headaches. Your mistress is trying to influence my thoughts so that I would turn agains my freinds. I should have figured this out earlier" When I finished my sentence I felt a really bad headache and a black smoke came out of my mouth. It formed into a large dark pony.

"Thanks for blowing my cover nitwit now I have to possess someone else. I'll be back" It said as it flew of.

"Well that just made this a lot easier Divine seal air" and the gust of air threw them deep into the forest.

"Well that was easy, is everypony oka..." before I could ask AppleJack turned around and bucked me into a tree.

"IceFire" twilight cried. she ran over to me and said "Are you ok. AppleJack why did you do that"

"Because he is our enemy. He had the enemy leader in his body"

"Who is gone now. Did you not see that"

"Yes I did but he could have given information to the dark pony"

"You would already be dead if I did. I've been fighting her since I was 12" I manage to cough out. "Plus she uses her power to influence her hosts not control them. The man lied to distract us"

"And how do ya know that"

"Because I read the legend"


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the legend of the dark pony. This will be short I'm sorry but it had to come.**

**Chapter 12**

** The legend**

_In the early days of Equestria there was a queen. She was a honest ruler. She was kind to her subjects. But one day two alicorns were born. The queen demanded they be brought to her. When they arrived the queen tried to kill them. She wanted to be queen so much she was desperate enough to kill. A Black stalion with a white mane appeared and saved the alicorns._

_His words were "If you return I will be there to stop you. You are the destruction of Equestria. Never return. LEAVE" he shouted and a blinding light beamed down from the sky and the queen was gone. The queens name was soon forgotten._

_He left and the two alicorns became princesses. They decided to never to allow a queen because they knew that the power corrupts even the most innocent souls. The two princesses were Celestia and Luna._

"You look like the pony that is in the legend" Twilight said.

I noticed that the light yellow pony was still silent.

"Yes I do, but why now. Why would she come back now"

"Because y'a brought her here" AppleJack said.

"Yeah right. I'm also a alien. Just fyi"

The ponies looked confused "For your information"

"OH" they all said.

"Celestia has been hiding this book. I found it under one of the book shelves in a secret compartment" I said.

I saw the purple baby dragon spike breath fire and a scroll appeared.

"The princess wants us at the castle" spike said. He spat out another scroll. "Its for Ice fire"

He handed it to me and it said: _IceFire, you and two other ponies are to go to Manehattan. There are strange rumors of a strange organization that is taking control of the territory. I will tell your companions to wait at the east edge of Ponyville._

"I need to go I have a mission. Bye"

"Wait are you sure" Twi said.

"Yeah I'll be back soon" I said as I left. I swear I saw apple jack give me the evil eye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** The Manehattan Project**

When I made it to the extraction point a pegasus fell out of a tree.

"Hi" the pegasus said. he was blazing orange and was wearing the armor of a royal guard. He had no weapons and he was very calm for the situation. A long steel sword appeared right next to him stuck in the ground.

"Shut up" the crimson pony who I recognized was SwordDancer "Snow cones are better than your mouth"

"Hi sword"

"Hi"

"Who's this guy" I asked.

"I'm sunblazer, nice to meet you" said the orange pony

"Your in way over your head, just stay behind us and don't get in our way" I said. He might be a guard but I have experience fighting these ponies.

"Fine" he said quietly.

We left for Manehattan. It was a shot trip surprisingly. When we got there the city was on fire. Literally, the city was burning and a large group of ponies held swords to others backs and they lead them to the prisons. The buildings were crumbling and the pavemet was cracked. The city looked like it was destroyed by a dragon.

"Lets go" I said "gods punishment: innocence" and my sword appeared.

"May the punishment of the narwhals be enforced" sword said.

"Lets get it over with" sunblazer said.

We charged at the town and we started to fight. They might have numbers but we had power I used my spells while sword kept stabbing with his sword and Blazer kept flying around kicking the other pegesi. The civilians were scared and some of them ran off.

"Divine intervention: Death" and my sword turned into a white scythe. "Bring It On" and the fight continued. MY scythe did not kill but when it touched the evil ponies they just collapsed.

"Nice new toy" a pony who I recognized as the one who revealed the dark spirit that was influencing me.

"So your back. You look as ugly as ever" I said. His face was covered in blood and his mane was singed. He used to be white like the princess's guards but he now looks grey.

"You must be strong if you could resist the mistress that long, but its time to destroy you" he said.

"Just try it" I said and I attacked. We fought for hours. He had a strong weapon that looked like a spear. He stabbed and slashed at me. I eventually managed to slash him with my scythe. "I guess you failed" I said as he fell to the ground.

"I might be defeated but we will not stop till equestria is destroyed" He said before he collapsed.

"Yeah right"

I kept fighting and about two hours later we finaly defeated them all.

"That looks like all of them" I said "lets head back"

"I wonder whats going on back in ponyville"

"Lets find out. Divine sight" and I saw ponyville. Houses were floating and the sun and moon kept changing places extremely quickly. "Discord" I snarled "Crap. Lets get moving. We cant afford to waste time"

It took us four days to get back to ponyville and every thing was fine.

"Well that was easy, bye" sun said.

"Where is everyone" I said before I turned around and was bucked into a house. "I'm getting really tired of that"

"I thought you were trying to protect Twilight. You weren't even here" she said before kicking me again.

"Your lucky I promised twi that I would not hurt her friends or you would be dead by now" I said as I got up. "I try to keep my promises but I might have to make an exception" I said as I left. "Thanks for the help"

"Sorry, it was just too hilarious" sword said.

"Shut up. Lets head to the castle"

"Sure"

We hailed a chariot and went to the castle.

"How did the mission go" The princess asked when we walked into the castle.

"It went fine but what happened here. When I left nothing was wrong"

"Discord attacked us" the princess said. I saw her look at my side. "What happened"

I looked at my own side and I saw a bruise where AppleJack kicked me. "I just got kicked in the battle" I said.

"Something weird is happening. I need you to watch the elements and protect them. There is a high probability that there will be another attack. From whom I don't know"

"Ok Ill watch over the elements" I said as I left. I walked back to ponyville and I went to my house. "I'm going to busy now" I said as I laid down. "Whats next"


	14. Chapter 14

**Something I want to say early is that I write trilogies and I almost never have a happy ending besides the end of the trilogy and sometimes thats not happy. Spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I know season 3 will be out soon but I do not want to wait till then to finish the next chapter. So this cuts off from the storyline here.**

** Chapter 14**

** The wedding**

Twilight and her friends were having a picnic in a field. I was hiding in a tree watching them when I saw spike running toward them. He had two letters stuck behind his back and he looked like he was in a hurry.

I racked my brain trying to remember what happened next. _The wedding of shining armor and Princess Miomora Cadenza_.

"This is not going to end well, is it" I said to myself.

Twi's friends looked exited as spike handed twi the scroll and she read it. PinkiPie was jumping in the air and rarity faked fainting.

They started walking towards a train and I followed them.

"Time to try out a new spell. Heavenly veil" I whispered and my hooves disappears and I turned invisible. "Perfect" I whispered as I got on the train. It was a short trip but the whole time twi's friends were laughing and talking about the wedding while twi just looked out the window sadly. Applejack walked over and talked to twi. I over heard some of the conversation.

"Whats wrong twilight" applejack asked.

"Nothing"

"Something is bothering you I can tell"

"I just wish my brother came and came told me himself instead of sending me a letter" she said angrily and she shut the blinds. They kept talking but I zoned out.

_This is bad, shining armor's spell is meant to push evil spirits away but will it repel ponies who have been entered by an evil spirit. _I thought. I was thinking about possible outcomes when the train started to slow down. _Time to test my theory._ We entered the town and I started to get pushed back. "Divine needles: entwine" I whispered and my legs stuck to the ground. I was finally able to get in. _First thing, go find "Princess" Miomora cadenza. This will be easy._

I walked to the castle and I noticed all the guards. _The threat is inside, idiots. _

A guard stopped me and I finally noticed that I was visible again. _Great timing._

"Who are you" the guard asked.

"One of Celestia's students. And you are"

"Thats unimportant. Why are you heading towards the castle"

"I have a meeting with the princess"

"Which one"

"Miomora Cadenza"

"Go ahead" he said

_Idiot_.

I walked through the castle looking for her room. I noticed that there were no guards in the castle. I found her room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Miomora cadenza walked out.

"What do you want"

"Nothing, Cadence" I put empathic on cadence just to annoy her.

"How dare you speak to a princess that way. I should have you executed"

"If you were a princess I would not speak to you that way. But your not are you chrysalis"

"So you figured it out. Good for you but its a shame that you wont be able to tell anyone" She said before a green bolt of energy came out of her horn.

"God's will" I said and a shield appeared and blocked the bolt. The shield shattered and I kept repeating this process.

"Why wont you go down" she yelled. Her horn glowed with a brilliant light and a powerful bolt of energy broke through my shield and hit me.

"Ow"

"I guess you couldn't beat me. Too bad but its time for you to die" she said and a circle of green flames appeared around me. "Or at least later. I want to kill you myself and not rushed. So you just have fun in a prison" and I sunk into the floor.

_Crap this was not supposed to happen_ I thought. A couple seconds later I fell into a cave full of crystals. _Deajavu _I thought.

"Time to get out of here" I could not remember what this place was. _The shining caves. No. The singing caverns. Ah never mind, I should focus on getting out of here._

"I'm an idiot. Magic duh. I hope this spell works. Esilums Promise" I said and I found myself in the castle gardens. "Great a teleportation spell" I looked at the portal and saw a bunch of dark spots banging against the shield. "Changelings"

I ran to the castle and I saw the portal dissipate. _Crap._ "Divine intervention: Death" and my scythe appeared. I ran to the town square and saw changelings attacking civilians. I saw SwordDancer fighting them with his sword. When his sword touched the changelings they dissipated. "Good work"

"IceFire, good. I'll watch this area go find the elements"

"Ok"

I ran towards the tower which is home to the elements and I saw civilians tied up in cocoons, _My duty is to protect the elements not the civ's._

I ran across a couple groups of changelings and I had to fight. When my scythe hit the changelings fell to the ground. I made it to the tower and I saw the doors were blown open. A large group of changelings were trying to break open the doors to the elements

"Denied" I said as I charged towards them. I fought and I heard some voices outside._ The wielders._ I ran outside and I saw copies of the wielders everywhere. "Wow"

I helped them fight back the changelings and I saw twilight use her magic to reveal the changeling.

"Hey" She turned around and pointed her glowing horn at me. "Real me"

She blasted a changeling that was sneaking up behind me. "What are you doing here"

"Saving you" and I slashed changeling that was disguised as applejack. "I've always wanted to do that"

We kept battling and when the changelings numbers thinned I said "I need to get out of here so you friends don't see me. I'll see you after this mess is resolved"

"Wait" I heard her say before I ran off.

I ran towards the castle and said "Heavenly veil" and I turned invisible. I saw Twilight and her friends being carried to the wedding room by changelings._ Shit._ I ran towards the wedding room and saw shining armor and the real Cadence next to each other and they started to float. "Divine intervention: Death" and I struck my scythe into the ground right when ShiningArmor's shield appeared. I was pushed back but I made it past the shield.

"Well, that was easy" I said as my spells wore off. Twilight saw me and I collapsed.

She rushed towards me and I saw her friends stare at me before I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

** Now the story begins. Time to end the prologue. Language gets bad from here. Don't say I did not warn you.**

** Chapter 15**

** The truth**

**Three days later**

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Twilight asked me.

"It'll be fine" I assured her. We were sneaking through a secret passage leading to Celestias room. "I need to know what is going on and she is the only one who knows all about these people" The passage was cold and damp and it was mad out of crystals. _Again dejavu._ "Did you ever wonder why she lived this long"

"No. I thought all alicorns live that long"

"No they don't. They live the same lifespan as a normal pony"

"Then how has celestia lived this long"

"Magic" I said as we reached the end of the passage. "I'll open the door you ask her about it"

"Why me"

"Because she trusts you"

"She trusts you to"

"She knows I'm onto her. She would not tell me the truth. But your her favorite student. She trusts you the most so she will tell you anything"

"Fine, but what do you mean about her living so long because of magic"

"There is a spell that grants immortality to its caster. But it has to be redone every thousand years. It requires a lot of energy, so I don't get how she does it alone so you are going to ask her"

"Ok here I go"

She opened the door and I whispered "heavenly veil" and I turned invisible.

"Twilight why were you in the secret passage" Celestia was standing in a strange circle of chalk.

_Note to self: memorize that circle._ she was alone. She was surprised to see twilight and she was trying to hide the circle.

"I wanted to know why you have lived so long"

"Why do you want to know that"

"Because I want to know"

"How about we talk about it over lunch"

"Ok" Twilight said and they left.

I snuck in and I looked at the circle. "Ok lets take a look" I said to myself. "I need to get out more"

The circle was made in chalk and had weird writings that were in a unknown language.

"So you guessed"

I turned around and saw celestia walking up behind me. "Yeah, why did you do it"

"Because before I became princess Equestria was in ruins. I made Equestria great"

"Of course you did"

"I'd recommend you leave I'll talk to you later"

I left and went back to Ponyville. I walked to my house and I saw my house on fire. I ran to the house and jumped in. _I need to get my research ._ I found my vault and grabbed my research notes. I crashed thru my back window and saw applejack and a group of ponies throwing torches at my house. They heard the noise and turned to see me.

"Get him" one of the ponies said. I ran to the forest and hid. _At least I got my research notes. _I have been documenting all of my spells. But I wondered why the ponies were burning down my house. I snuck back into town and went to the library. I walked in and I opened a secret room that twilight showed me.

"Hi" someone said and I turned around. Twilight was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, do you mind if I could hide in here for awhile"

"Sure but why did they burn down your house"

"I don't know but applejack was there. Why don't you ask her"

"I'll try but you need to stay out of sight, ok"

"Sure" I said as she left. The room was small but it had a plethora of books. I was looking at a group of them when a book fell to the ground and I picked it up. I was surprised when I saw the title: Magic of the arcane. "Yes a book about my magic" I spent the next three days reading the book and I noticed a section that caught my eye. It was titled: _ Images of the past, _It talked about if a pony was strong enough he or she could plant images of the past into someones dreams.

"Thats why I protected the princess in that dream. I would not do that. All she cares about is power. That must be from the past where a pony that looked like me had to revolt. But why were the ponies that looked like apple jack and the others there. But why do that"

"Because I wanted you to see what you were doing wrong" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"So you decided to show you face again" I turned around and saw a dark smoke form a dark pony.

"I was waiting for you to see the truth before I showed myself again"

"So wait, you tricked me so you could save equestria, weren't you trying to destroy Equestria."

"Why would I destroy my home. I just want that bitch celestia dead. She even fooled your ancestors. And also you brain just couldent compute the information so you just got images of ponies you knew"

"What do you know about my family"

"You look just like the pony who stopped me from killing celestia. Do you really think there's no connection between you"

"Do you really think I will believe you. You tried to kill twi"

"Cute nickname"

"Shut up"

"Well I don't think you will trust me but at least look for yourself" she said and I passed out.

I woke up and I was floating. "This is a vision from the past. This is what celestia does to your family" I looked over and saw a stallion that looked like me just taller and his mane was shorter.

"Hello" he said as he walked in.

"Hi I was just about to go looking for you. Can you come in here"

"Sure" the stallion said as he walked into the room. I followed him and I saw the same circle that was in her room. "Whats this"

"Its my circle of immortality. Every hundred years I need to redo the spell to keep living. You are the material today"

"What" He said. He turned and ran but a guard pushed him into the circle.

The princess spoke some words that I could not understand. Then all of the sudden there were black hands that came out of the ground. They grabbed the stallion and he started to disintegrate. "Why Celestia, Why" were the last words he said.

The princess stepped into the circle and it glowed yellow and she started to float in the air. There was a flash of light and I was back in the secret room in the library.

"Now do you believe me"

"The evidence is there but how do I know that wasn't an illusion"

"Because, do you really think I could trick you this easily. Especially if your a decedent of the eye"

"What do you mean by that"

"You don't know. The stallion who saved celestia was called the eye of the arcane. He was the original arcane user"

"Hello" I heard.

"Hide" I said to the old queen. "Oh and what is your name"

"Eclipse" she said as she disappeared.

I turned around and saw the calendar. "October 31 the same day I got here, or was it a couple days later." I said with a smile. "I guess memories don't stay with me forever"

I left the room and tried something._ I might be able to use my spells without talking. Heavenly veil. _Sure enough I turned invisible.

I went to where I heard the voice and I saw appleJack talking with twilight.

"Why did you burn down IceFire's house"

"Because he is the reason equestria keeps getting attacked. Equestria has not been attacked since that revolt hundreds of years ago. The attacks started when he showed up"

"That's not how you should be talking about the pony who saved your sorry hide" I said as I became visible again.

"You" applejack said. She jumped at me and I dodged.

"I told you to hide" Twilight said.

"I was curious" I said. Before I could dodge applejack managed to get a kick in. I flew back and managed t stay on my feet. "Is that all you got"

That pissed her off. She charged and a mace appeared in her mouth. It was yellow and it looked like it could kill. "Crap" I said. I started dodging for real. She managed a blow and I got launched into a wall. I was bleeding but I could still stand. I got up and said "Bring It" My scythe appeared and we fought for real.

A spear appeared out of thin air and landed in front of AppleJack. She looked surprised and I laughed. "You afraid of a little spear"

"Shut up"

"Get away from him" I heard twilight say. I looked over and saw twilights eyes glowing.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

"Ok just be careful. Look what you did to her" AppleJack said as she slowly walked away.

Twilight collapsed and I ran over to her.

"Are you ok" she asked me.

"Don't worry about me. Don't strain yourself" I picked her up and put her on my back and I ran to the hospital.

I was told to leave the hospital. I left and I walked into the forest. The trees were calm and the animals were silent. I still had my scythe. I never noticed but I hold it three different ways. Sometimes in my mouth, sometimes in my hoof and sometimes using telepathy. _I need to get back to the library. _I ran back into town and saw more ponies throwing torches into my house.

"They really hate me, Don't they" I said.

"Yes they do" I heard a voice say. I jumped to the side and I saw eclipse in the street.

"What are you doing here"

"I'm not here"

"What" I said confused.

"I am projecting my image into your thoughts. I am not there but I am still talking with you"

"Next time warn me first. Are you the reason that they are burning my house down"

"No that would be Celestia's doing"

"I guess I saw something I shouldent have"

"Yes you did"

"I'll lay low and hopefully figure out some things" I said as I walked towards the librairy. _So cesestia is after me now. This could get interesting._


End file.
